Mis días como Alemania Nazi
by Chica Joker
Summary: Una honda tristeza se apoderaba de mí, poco a poco sentía que las cosas iban a complicarse con Hitler en el poder, pero era evidente de que la mayoría de los alemanes estaban en absoluta negación, o de plano esperaban en Hitler a un Mesías... Los sentimientos de un hombre alemán. México Amy interviene hasta el segundo episodio.
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia.**

**Mis días de Alemania Nazi.**

**Capítulo 1.**

_Hola ^ ^Antes que nada, amigos y amigas, quiero implorar que el cielo me ampare por tocar un tema de lo mas delicado hasta nuestros días, el imperio alemán nazi. O conocido como Tercer Reich, o Gran Reich Alemán. ¿Cuál es mi interés por este tema? Pues la verdad deseo que la gente conozca lo que fue esta época tan terrible, llena de genocidios y discriminación, y sobre todo, el comportamiento, no solo de Alemania, sino de los países que intervinieron en esta época, incluyendo la guerra mundial. Pues, aquí les dejo este primer capi, dependiendo de si les gusta o no, será su futuro, si vive o muere. _

**Mi cabeza da vueltas… No puedo soportarlo más… ¡¿Qué he hecho?! **

1934, Una nueva era muere por salir a la luz, de la mano de un ilustre llamado Adolf Hitler. Este hombre, con ideales y convicción cual fierro, habla de una manera de lo más convincente ante la multitud congregada. Sus palabras son de lo mas fuertes, casi pueden destrozar el ímpetu mas firme como a un árbol ante el huracán…

Al terminar una de esas tantas reuniones, salgo a tomar un poco de aire. Me siento un tanto abrumado de escuchar esas ideas suyas, pero no puedo hacer más que obedecer, es mi jefe. Para Hitler, el crear humanos perfectos que anduvieran libres por el mundo era una constante en sus ideas. Al descubrir la eugenesia, se deshizo de los escrúpulos que como ser humano pudiera tener todavía, y se dispuso a quitar del medio a todo aquel que le impidiera llegar a su meta.

Pero lo peor del asunto fue esa maldita idea en su mente. Una noche, me citó en su estudio. No había muchas gentes de servicio, ya que era muy tarde. Respiré hondo, tratando de aclarar mis ideas. Toqué a la puerta un par de veces antes de que me permitiera entrar. El lugar era grande, con una maravillosa vista por aquel ventanal. Las cortinas rojas hacían juego con las banderas de esvásticas colgadas en los pedestales a los lados de su escritorio.

-Siéntese, Ludwig, ¿Qué quiere tomar, Kirsch, o un poco de Pharisäer?

-Euh, no señor, estoy en horas de servicio… Me han dicho que usted quiere hablar conmigo…

-En efecto… Eres la viva representación de Alemania, el país que amo y deseo evolucionar a otro nivel. ¿Sabes cual es la razón por la cual nosotros perdimos en la guerra mundial?

-Pues, en la guerra la moneda siempre está echada al aire… Podemos ganar o, perder.

-Nein. Perdimos por una sucia y asquerosa conspiración… Nosotros los alemanes ya estábamos destinados a la derrota por culpa de esos malditos judíos.

-¿Judíos?

-Natürlich. Los judíos comenzaron una conspiración en conjuntos con los comunistas, y henos derrotados, pagando ese tributo por nuestra pérdida. Ludwig, no cierre su mente. Nosotros los alemanes somos la raza aria superior entorno a la cual debe girar el mundo. Cada vez la gente nace siendo una mezcla de genes enfermos, combinaciones de lo más aberrantes. Debemos purificar la raza.

Sus palabras cada vez me asombraban más y más. Era evidente que por años le lavaron el cerebro, haciéndolo creer el mesías alemán que tanto Eckart anhelaba, y creía haber visto en Hitler. A los teutones nos llamaba arios. La raza superior. Pude ver detrás de los cristales de una de sus vitrinas un ejemplar de su libro llamado Mein Kampf, donde explica que la raza aria no debe mezclarse con razas inferiores ya que con ello traería enfermedad, regresión física e intelectual. A pesar de ser un alemán, no estoy de acuerdo con ello.

-Señor, estoy de acuerdo en que debemos engrandecer nuestro país, y salir de esta crisis que parece interminable…

-No esperaba menos de usted, Ludwig…

-Sin embargo, no creo que las razas que usted llama inferiores sean un obstáculo. Debo admitir que me da miedo que usted haya dicho el término "Purificar la raza"

-Ah, Ludwig… Imaginaba que tal vez su cabeza siga aun cerrada. No podemos permitir que aquellos defectuosos anden por donde quiera, procreando hijos con nuestras mujeres, ni mucho menos podemos permitir que los judíos estén por ahí, sin recibir su castigo. Todo aquello que estorbe al bien común, debe se eliminado.

-¿Eliminado?

-Gelöscht.

-No, nosotros no podemos...

-Claro que podemos. Estás ante la mayor autoridad del mundo. Si yo digo que es negro, es negro, si digo que es blanco, es blanco. Si digo es de día, es de día, si digo que hace sol, así es... No ha logrado comprender el poder ilimitado que tango en mis manos. Y ahora, luego de que todos los preparativos estén efectuados, empezaremos con el exterminio.

-Una cosa es la guerra, pero... ¿Matar gente inocente?

-No hay inocentes…-Sentenció con una mirada fuerte.

Hitler tenía ahora el puesto de canciller, y tras la muerte del presidente Hindenburg, realizó una proclamación: "La posición de Presidente del Reich será combinada con la del Canciller. La autoridad del presidente será por lo tanto transferida al presente canciller y Führer, Adolf Hitler. El seleccionará su diputado. Esta ley es efectiva a partir de la muerte del Presidente Von Hindenburg". Este era el comienzo del Tercer Reich, el cual se esperaba durara mil años…

Ahora Hitler tenía mayor poder. Sin embargo conforme pasaba el tiempo, varios de sus antiguos aliados eran asesinados, algunos bajo sospecha de deslealtad, después de todo, ya no le convenía a Adolf que siguieran vivos. Este fue un paso muy importante en su carrera hacia la dictadura que había anhelado, pero no estaría en el poder por nadie mas que por si mismo. Podía seguir o nos las normas o reglas, incluso ignoras las que él mismo hubiera establecido.

Una honda tristeza se apoderaba de mí, poco a poco sentía que las cosas iban a complicarse con Hitler en el poder, pero era evidente de que la mayoría de los alemanes estaban en absoluta negación, o de plano esperaban en Hitler a un Mesías, como Eckart quería ver en Adolf. La violencia en las calles se fue incrementando, las protestas en contra del gobierno de Hitler fueron atraídas como abejas a la miel…

Luego de realizar un referéndum, Hitler ganó el 90% de la elección, que era unos 38 millones de votos, por lo cual todo el poder que poseía se convertía en la ley absoluta. Todo lo que Hitler proclamara sería obedecido, y era el único que decidía que estaba bien, o mal. Así, el 12 de marzo de 1938 Austria fue anexado al Reich. No voy a negar que un principio me diera mucho coraje, y más por las insistentes acusaciones de Roderich hacia mí. Todo el tiempo era discutir por estupideces, como si yo no tuviera ya suficientes problemas.

Hitler abolió el tratado de Versalles, donde nosotros los alemanes pagáramos un tributo correspondiente por ser derrotados en la guerra mundial, con ello empezaron a sacar de Alemania a los no alemanes, y dejando como huéspedes y con permiso del Estado a los extranjeros que hubieran llegado a Alemania antes de 1914. El orden que Hitler esperaba imponer cada día se iba haciendo cada vez más estricto. Pero este era su ascenso al poder. A su reinado, si se me permite decirlo, ya que el se sentía un rey… No, el se creía Dios, Todopoderoso, omnipresente, omnipotente…

De este modo, los que fueran de razas inferiores, como eslavos, gitanos, judíos, incluso los rusos, polacos y comunistas serían eliminados, y los sobrevivientes serían llevados a trabajar como esclavos sin derechos ni beneficios, hasta que perecieran. Hitler influía en cada aspecto de la vida general alemana, dictaba la manera de criar a los niños, que fueran duros ya que debían sufrir la lucha por ser el más fuerte, al crecer, se seleccionaba algunos para que formaran la elitista SS.

En cuanto a los miembros de razas "intermedias" ( letones, estonios, checos, ucranianos, etc.) continuarían existiendo como campesinos y mano de obra con algunas garantías, bajo control de amos y supervisores alemanes, especialmente miembros de las SS, que recibirían tierras y esclavos en relación a sus "méritos". Obviamente Hitler se estaba echando al "mundo encima" ya que las quejas de Ucrania, Letonia, Estonia y Checoslovaquia me llegaron como la lluvia sobre campos fértiles en verano, abundantes…

Pero lo que ahora se avecinaba puedo decir que era lo peor de todo. Si lo que estoy contando es de por si racial, cruel e inhumano, la denominada Solución Final, era la gota que derramó el vaso. Los gitanos y judíos eran llevados a campos de concentración, donde eran ejecutados de la peor manera. En paredones, golpeados, cámaras de gas… La tortura era variada.

Por las noches, no podía conciliar el sueño. Me revolvía en la cama, dando vueltas y vueltas, mientras mi cuerpo se enredaba en las sábanas, cubierto del sudor procedente de mis pesadillas. Despertaba dando gritos como un chiquillo, temblando y con lágrimas en los ojos. No podía contenerme, a pesar de que me obligaba a mi mismo. La muerte resonaba en mi cabeza, podía escuchar los gritos y lamentos de los fallecidos en esta terrible era del caos mental que era Hitler. La luna brillaba en todo su esplendor, pero no me iluminaba más. Era como si hubiera olvidado que yo existo. No la culpaba de ello.

Deseaba poder terminar con toda esa masacre que a diario se registraba en los campos de concentración. En tanto, la represión contra los homosexuales, testigos de Jehová, judíos y los opositores de Hitler dio inicio a una persecución masiva. Todos esos ámbitos de la sociedad eran llevados a la muerte o a trabajar como esclavos hasta que fallecieran. Uno de esos días, me tocó, como soldado que soy, ir en representación de Tercer Reich a vigilar el campo de concentración Auschwitz, a unos 43 Km al oeste de Cracovia, en Polonia.

Se dividía en diferentes campos subalternos, y fui llevado verificar que todo funcionara como era debido al campo Auschwitz I, en donde se administraba todo el complejo. En 1942 llegó a tener unos 20,00 prisioneros, entre ellos se encontraba Feliks Łukasiewicz, la representación de Polonia. Recuerdo que tuve muchos problemas con él. Los soldados de la SS que fueron mandados conmigo a ese campo le torturaban, lo dejaban sin alimento y no conforme con eso, lo encerraban en una celda muy pequeña donde yo cabria apenas arrodillado.

Sus ropas estaban llenas de sangre, con el labio inferior partido a golpes. Sentí mucha pena por él, tal vez mas de la que debía sentir por mi mismo, debido a las atrocidades que en cierto modo permitía a Hitler cometer. Me miró de reojo, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y los brazos rodeando sus piernas. Traía puesta una túnica de color verde, toda rota y sucia. Sus cabellos rubios lucían descoloridos, polvorosos, su mirada era tan perdida, pero llena de odio. Y ese odio me pegó de lleno en la conciencia.

-¿Qué quieres, Ludwig? ¿Aun no estás satisfecho? O sea, ¿Qué no ha sido suficiente?

No le respondí de inmediato. Me culpaba de su actual estado, de la situación de su gente. Y si era culpable. Y de nuevo la conciencia. No pude hacer otra cosa que bajar la mirada.

-No pretendo que esto siga, Feliks, quiero tanto o mas que tú que esto acabe y…

-¡En serio!

Sus labios ladraban las palabras con mucha rabia. Frotó sus pies descalzos uno contra otro tratando de calentarlos en vano, el piso estaba un poco frio.

-O sea, Ludwig, ¿Crees que por ser tu prisionero no pienso? Estás esperando mi muerte… Mi gente cada vez está siendo reducida críticamente, y me dices que deseas que esto acabe… ¿No será que deseas que ellos acaben conmigo? Pero que puedo esperar, si eres un impuro, tu sangre alemana está podrida…

-Feliks…

Era verdad… Mi sangre estaba podrida, corrompida y todo por las ambiciones de un enfermo mental con el poder de Dios para mandar y ordenar a su entera disposición. Unas lágrimas surcaban las mejillas llenas de suciedad de Polonia, dándole un aspecto de niño que trabajara en una cantera. Con el dorso de la mano derecha se limpiaba las mejillas, barriendo más la suciedad por su cara.

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué demonios he hecho para que me hagas esto, Ludwig?

-No quiero que sigas haciendo preguntas que no te voy a responder. Yo mismo estoy forzado a obedecer, no veo el por qué tú mismo no lo hagas…

-¡Eso no viene al caso! No te compares conmigo, por favor… O sea, tu situación y la mía no son iguales… Yo soy un pobre prisionero, y tú eres el victimario… No vas a parar hasta verme muerto… Mi gente se muere y tú quieres que te compadezca… Simplemente patético…

-¡Cállate!

Solté un golpe seco contra la reja de su celda con una macana. Feliks se retorció del susto y se alejó de la reja, temblando como gelatina. Reaccioné. Guardé el objeto y me llevé una mano a la cara. Pero por Dios… ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo? Tal vez me enfurecía que me hablara de ese modo, o era tal vez que reconocía que era verdad. Yo era patético. No debía comparar nuestras situaciones, tan diferentes.

-Lo, lo siento, no quise asustarte… Yo…

-Eres como ellos, Ludwig…

Su ojos seguían lloviendo, como una tormenta interminable que naciera desde lo mas profundo de su ser.

-Tarde o temprano, Ludwig, serás mas como ellos… Terminaras por… Por… Ellos me tratan muy mal, o sea, se que soy un preso, pero eso es detestable, ellos me golpean, me humillan… Lo único para lo que salgo de esta maldita celda es para que me hagan daño, me violan entre varios, me obligan a satisfacerlos con mi boca, es tan repulsivo y humillante…

-Feliks, yo no sabia, eso yo no… Yo no lo sabía… Te lo juro…

-¿Me lo juras, por cual Dios? ¿Aun crees en Dios?

-Yo… Yo no sé…

-Mejor vete… No quiero que me tengas lástima. Mejor ten lástima por ti mismo… Si muero, para mi será la gloria, pero tú seguirás vivo… Eso es peor castigo…

Vi las marcas de los golpes en su cuerpo, las cicatrices que apenas se cerraban, los moretones y hematomas que sobresalían de su piel blanca. Sus ojos estaban tan apagados, llenos de temor… Pero me miraban con pena. Él aun podía darse el lujo de verme como a un pobre diablo a pesar de sus propias penas. Sus ropas conservaban aun manchas de sangre, unas secas, otras más frescas. Y por un instante desee dañarlo.

Un sentimiento de aborrecible odio se abría paso en mi pecho, queriendo expresarse de manera física. Saqué la llave de mi bolsillo y abrí la celda. Tomé a Feliks por el cuello y lo saqué de la celda, mientras pataleaba y me gritaba cualquier insulto. Yo no le escuchaba. Quise retorcerle el cuello, hacerlo chillar hasta que suplicara su muerte. Sujetaba mis muñecas en un vano intento por apartarme de sí, pero yo era evidentemente más fuerte.

No conforme con eso, lo estrellé de cara contra la pared, separando sus piernas. Su nariz había sido golpeada con violencia en la pared, logrando que ésta sangrara como una llave abierta. Su cuello, pecho y ropas se llenaron de ese vital líquido, podía olerlo, me quité los guantes para poder tocarlo con mis dedos, y cuando lo hice, me sentí poderoso. Su sangre polaca en mis dedos, resbalando las yemas por su cara, mientras esa expresión de terror embargaba su mirada.

-¡Lud… Ludwig…! ¡Maldito!

Pegué mi cuerpo demasiado a su espalda, me sentía excitado, imaginando que Feliks era una mujer, de todos modos, su apariencia y su voz eran muy femeninas. Subí con una de mis manos la orilla de su túnica, hasta poder ver su muy maltratado trasero. Deseaba poder oírlo llorar, suplicar piedad, mientras lo violara… De repente, una patada de razón me dio de lleno en la cabeza. Retrocedí, espantado de mi mismo. Feliks cayó de lado, tratando de contener la hemorragia nasal.

-¡Lo siento… Lo siento, Feliks, perdón!

Salí corriendo, huyendo de mi realidad, mientras lo ojos acusadores de Feliks me perseguían. Me estaba volviendo como ellos. Me estaba convirtiendo en un ser aborrecible, despiadado, tan cruel como el mismo Hitler. ¿Acaso, me preguntaba, una nación se convierte en la esencia del corazón de su líder? Mi cabeza da vueltas… No puedo soportarlo más… ¡¿Qué he hecho?!

**CONTINUARA…**

Si ustedes lo desean. Quise poner una insinuación de yaoi aunque no soy yaoista, me desagrada, por que tengo amigas que les gusta, mi Alemania es hetero, ¿Eh? Como dije antes, para mi es un poco o un mucho delicado tocar este tema. Pues espero continuarlo. Un poco de historia y los sentimientos de Ludwig Beilschmidt al respecto. A ver como les cae.

See ya!

**NOTA:** Hetalia es creación de Hidekaz-san.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hetalia.**

**Mis días como Alemania Nazi.**

**Capítulo 2.**

_Hola ^ ^ Pues que gusto que les esté gustando mi trama. Ahora, verán la intervención de México, ya que para iniciar la segunda guerra mundial, nuestro hermoso país, representado por Amy Díaz va a enfrentar al alemán, y a restregarle en la cara su descontento con la manera en que trata a los demás países, lo cual sí pasó en realidad. ADVERTENCIA: Hay lemmon muy rudo, sino les gusta, ya saben cambien de página. Pues no los dejo más con la duda. Lean y diviértanse._

**Tus bellos cabellos negros son lo que más extraño de ti… Dime, ¿Acaso me odias por que ahora soy así…?**

Mientras corría con desesperación, lejos de Feliks, al darme cuenta del mal que comenzaba a surgir en mi, me interné en una habitación de servicio, y me encerré en ella por unas horas. Necesitaba despejar mi mente, poner todos mis pensamientos en orden y más que nada, lo que quería era que esas ideas asesinas y sádicas se fueran. En tanto, recordaba el inicio de la segunda guerra mundial, justo antes de que Hitler se convirtiera en canciller y posteriormente lo mezclara con el puesto de presidente del Tercer Reich.

_**Flash back…**_

En 1939, la invasión a Polonia había sido inevitable, ya que había rechazado mi oferta inicial en relación con la Ciudad libre de Dánzig, y el Corredor Polaco. Eso me enfadó mucho, y después de mandarle un ultimátum, decidí invadirlo el 1 de Septiembre de ese mismo año. México, estaba de lo mas furiosa, no solo conmigo, sino desde hacia años atrás debido a que Italia se había anexado el Reino de Etiopia.

Así que lo expresó de la mejor manera, unida a los países de la Liga de naciones, negándole exportaciones importantes a Italia como el carbón, petróleo, hierro y otros productos de su casa. No conforme con ello, fue a verme para hacer una protesta en contra de mi invasión a Bélgica, Países bajos y Luxemburgo. Y además, le pidió al legado alemán, Arthur Dietrich que saliera de México. Su jefe, Lázaro Cárdenas, había tratado tiempo atrás que las relaciones entre nosotros se reconciliaran, pero México se quedo con barcos de Italia y míos, que al tratar de salir de casa de Amy, son encontrados por ese anglocejón de Inglaterra. Y lo pero del caso, México se quedó con dichos barcos usándolos para su propio beneficio.

No me agradó para nada que se quedara con esos barcos y tanques, no tenia el menor derecho, así que ordene que hundieran esos barcos, ante lo cual, ella me declaró la guerra. Ya había sometido al Reino Unido, y le había ganado una importante pelea a Francia, quería que México se diera cuenta de que conmigo nadie juega. Ambos sacamos de nuestros territorios a los cónsules del otro país. Pero luego de que dos de sus buques de petróleo fueran hundidos, me dijo que era mi culpa, que estaba celoso de que ella estaba del lado de Alfred, y éste les dio la idea a los países americanos que un ataque a uno solo de ellos, representaba la guerra en contra del continente.

Debo admitir que esa fue una magnífica estrategia. El 4 de abril de 1941, México rompió relaciones conmigo, Italia y la Francia de Vichy, en tanto, se consolidó con Inglaterra, la maldita U.R.S.S y los franceses en exilio. Todo eso me hacia odiarla, aunque en el fondo, sabia que era mi culpa, y no podía estar sin ella.

Japón quiso intervenir, y el día 7 de diciembre de 1941, atacó a Estados Unidos, ante lo cual México respondió rompiendo los tratados con el país nipón. Nuestra situación no podía ser peor, o al menos eso creí en su momento. Una vez que Estados Unidos declarara la guerra, México le siguió, rompiendo lazos con nuestros respectivos aliados, como Hungría, Bulgaria Y Rumania. Intensificó la venta de su crudo a muchos países, entre ellos a E.U. me vi en la necesidad de amenazarla para que se detuviera, pero no me quiso oír.

Por ende, volamos dos de sus barcos petroleros, el Potrero del llano y el Faja de oro, lo cual fue un duro golpe. No esperé mucho que fuera a verme.

-¡Ludwig, hijo de la ching***! ¿Dónde estás cabrón abusivo?

De manera impetuosa, abrió mi puerta, sacando de mi oficina a dos personas que hablaban conmigo.

-¿Qué estas loca? ¿Cómo te atreves a venir y hablarme de ese modo?

-¡No, mas bien, ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió destruir dos de mis mejores navíos petroleros, pendejo?! ¡No tienes idea del daño que haz causado!

-Siéntate, podemos hablarlo tranquilamente.

-Ningún tranquilamente… Has decidido que entre nosotros debe haber guerra, pues habrá guerra. Y no creas que no estoy dispuesta a ello…

-¿No me vas a preguntar por qué lo hice?

-No necesito saberlo. Ya se por que lo hiciste. Estabas molesto conmigo.

-¿Y por que estaba molesto, según tú? –La miré enojado, tratando de contenerme.

-Por que le vendí petróleo a Estados Unidos y a ti no. Por eso me habías amenazado…

-Mas que eso… -Me puse de pie, caminé hasta ella y la tomé por los brazos-Me molesté por que estás de su lado… ¿Acaso lo amas?

-¿Qué? Pero eso es una… Una pendejada…

-¡Contesta! ¿Lo amas o no?

-¡Suéltame!

-Nien! ¿Lo amas o no?

-Y, ¿Qué chingados si eso es verdad?

-¡Eres una maldita perra!-Mi ira me había cegado, al grado de que no pude evitar darle una bofetada, logrando que Amy se estrellara contra la pared.

Vi un hilillo de sangre correr por su labio inferior, y bajando posteriormente por su barbilla. Me irritaba que hablara de ese modo, y ¿Si era cierto? ¿Estaba enamorada de Alfred? ¡Con qué razón le daba tantas atenciones! Amy se puso de pie, luego de haber recibido mi golpe. Se notaba sorprendida y ofendida a la vez. Se dirigió a mí, y luego me dio un puñetazo seco, pero efectivo, el cual me rompió el labio inferior, como yo había yo con ella.

-¡Y tú eres un completo estúpido…! ¿Cómo querías que permaneciera a tu lado, con lo maldito que te estás portando? (A la autora le dolió decirle eso a Ludwig, lo ama -.-)

-¿Maldito? ¿Crees que me gusta esto que está pasando?

-No te noto acongojado o arrepentido… Así que no me vengas con eso… Yo mejor me voy.

Cruzó a un lado de mí, dispuesta a salir por la puerta sin dejarme hablar. Pero la volví a detener por los brazos. Otra vez no la dejaría irse con la suya.

-¿A dónde vas, Amy? ¿Te urge ir a acostarte con Alfred? No me sorprendería, eres una nación ramera…

-¡Basta, Ludwig Beilschmidt! ¡Suéltame, o te juro que…!

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Venderle más petróleo a ese imbécil? ¿Volverás a quedarte con barcos de mi propiedad? ¿O vas a pelear contra mí, como has venido haciendo hasta hoy? Sera mejor darte una lección de buenos modales… Aun eres muy salvaje…

Y esa necesidad de hacer daño nacía desde mis entrañas… Me cegué tomando a México y haciéndola volverse de espaldas a mí. Presioné con mi peso sobre su espalda hasta que la vi de cara contra el escritorio, donde caía el hilillo de sangre de sus labios.

-¡Hijo de perra, suéltame, o te va a pesar!

-Nien!

Subí su falda larga, sintiendo el contraste de la tela de algodón contra la suavidad y el calor de la piel de sus piernas. Su aroma a vainilla y chocolate era embriagador, y me sentía por completo ebrio. No sé como lo hizo, pero se logro zafar un brazo y me dio un codazo tremendo, que casi me vuela varios dientes, sacando sangre de mi encía. Eso solo me provocó más, y la ira se apoderó de mí.

-¡Ludwig, bastardo!

Ella seguía retorciéndose bajo mi peso, pero no la dejé escapar. La tomé por el cabello, halándolo hacia mi, en un gesto claro de posesión, metí mi mano bajo su blusa color blanco, con una pequeña águila color bronce bordada a la altura de su pecho izquierdo, y toqué sus suaves y aromáticas sierras madres… Todo aquello era de lo mas seductor, ya no era yo mismo. Amy se contraía en un vago intento de soltarse de mí, pero era imposible.

-¡Amy!

Seguro la había dejado aturdida al gritarle su nombre al oído, ante lo cual ella reaccionó dándome un cabezazo en la barbilla. No hice más que sujetarla a un más fuerte contra el escritorio. Terminé por sacarle la blusa, mirando la cubierta de su espalda. Era una deliciosa piel morena, tan suave, casi del color de la canela. Y yo me decía entre cada tacto de su piel: "Tus bellos cabellos negros son lo que más extraño de ti… Dime, ¿Acaso me odias por que ahora soy así…?"

-¡Ludwig… Suéltame, te lo exijo!

-Nein… Nadie puede exigirme nada… Si mas te resistes, me haces desearte más…

-Ludwig… Déjame…

Su voz cada vez se oía apagada, estaba cansándose, no debía ser fácil pelear contra mi. Le desabroche los corchetes de su bra, arrojándolo lejos, sin darme cuenta que cayó en el pedestal de mi bandera. Bajé su falda para poder contemplar sus piernas, tan bellas, suaves… Me sentía un ladrón robando el cáliz sagrado. Amy trató de nuevo escapar de mí, pero la sujete por sus bragas. La tomé del brazo derecho y la devolví ante mí.

-¡Solo estas prolongando lo inevitable, y eso me excita mas!

-¡Eres un asqueroso, te odio!

-¡Apuesto a que si, frau!

Tomé ambas muñecas con mi mano derecha, elevándolas sobre su cabeza. La tenía sentada sobre la orilla del escritorio y logré recostarla sobre este. Ya había desabotonado mi casaca color negro, y la había arrojado al suelo. Comencé por disfrutar de su piel con mis labios y mi lengua, deslizándola sobre sus pechos, mientras con mi otra mano le arrancaba las bragas.

-¡Basta!-Logró gritar después de unos momentos.

Tuve que elogiar su esfuerzo. Aun trataba de salvarse de mí. Mi "yo" interior trataba por todos los medios de hacerme reaccionar, pero no podía. Mi cerebro solo pensaba en una cosa: lastimarla lo más que pudiera.

-Amy… Vas a conocer la furia de Berlín…

Una vez las bragas fueron arrancadas, introduje unos dedos en su parte intima, abriendo sus labios externos. Ella lanzó un grito, no estaba seguro si era de susto, o tal vez de sorpresa al no creer que yo era capaz de eso. Introduje mas a fondo mis dedos, tocando su clítoris. Estaba muy duro, al parecer, ella se negaba, pero estaba igual de ansiosa. Baje los dedos de esa zona y metí uno dentro de su vagina. Estaba mojada. A pesar de ser un "maldito" como ella me había dicho, le estaba gustando mucho mi tacto.

Obviamente me sentí más que excitado, estaba extasiado, embriagado, y ¿Por qué no decirlo? Yo estaba enamorado, como hasta hoy. Desabroché rápido mi cinturón, bajando el cierre de mis pantalones. No aguantaba la corbata y tuve que deshacerme de esta. Abrí un poco mi camisa, ya no aguantaba la presión en mi entre pierna.

Amy me miraba suplicante, gritando una que otra blasfemia, así que decidí callarla con la corbata, amordazando su boca. Liberé mi miembro, totalmente erecto, y antes de que otra cosa pasara, con mordaz desesperación lo introduje en su entrada humedecida. Sentí un calor significativo, y comencé a embestirla una y otra vez… Iba a llegar, pero quise prolongar la tortura. Así que alcancé una pluma de mi escritorio. Tenia un secreto, al abrirla en su interior no había tinta, sino una navaja. Con esta, le hice pequeñas marcas en la espalda, mientras ella lloraba, sin poder gritar, tan solo gemía adolorida, y sangrando.

Yo solo sonreía, complacido de su dolor, sintiendo un placer perverso e indescriptible. México se estaba rindiendo ante Alemania. Esas líneas de sangre en su espalda no eran simples garabatos, no señor, decía "Du bist mein" que significa "Eres mía" en alemán. Si, ella era mía, y de nadie mas. No importaba cuantos tratos cerrara con ese imbécil de Estados Unidos, ella era solo mía. Seguí embistiéndola, hasta que sentí que ella gemía agotada, queriendo gritar, ¿Qué gritaría? ¿Mi nombre, o una maldición más?

Sin embargo yo llegué, dentro de ella, derramando mi blanca estela dentro de su vientre, al tiempo que sentía como me relajaba poco a poco. Luego salí de ella, la dejé caer al suelo, y me acomodé mis ropas. Ella tomó su ropa y me miró con ira. Traía un suéter con el cual cubrió no solo sus pechos, sino mi marca. Lamí la sangre de la punta de la navaja, mientras ella temblaba con rencor.

-Espero que no te arrepientas de esto… Es la última vez que me posees como lo hiciste hoy…

-Nadie lo sabe. Hablan de un Mesías que pronto tomará las riendas de mi tierra. Si desistes de tus tratos con el estúpido americano, no te irá peor como hoy…

-Y yo que te creí cuando me decías que me amabas, que no había otra cosa mas importante para ti que estar a mi lado... No resultaste ser más que un maldito mentiroso…

Se puso la falda y se marchó de mi oficina, limpiando sus lágrimas…

**End flash back…**

_(Un flash back muy largo, pero necesario ^ ^)_

Ya han pasado varios meses desde que México no me habla. Está cerrada siquiera al dialogo, y no la culpo. Ahora comprendo que ella tenía razón. Me estaba volviendo un maldito. O mejor dicho, siempre lo había sido, solo que no me había percatado de ello. Ahora que estaba a punto de hacerle lo mismo a Feliks, me detuve a pensar las cosas. Yo no debía cometer ese mismo acto cobarde, ruin y despreciable. ¿De verdad estaba ganando la guerra, o solo me estaba hundiendo en mi propio lodo?

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, y qué mejor que mi querido hermano. Sabía que él no estaba en mejores circunstancias, pero necesitaba de su consejo. Por el amor de Dios… Que actuara por un instante como lo que era, mi hermano mayor… Así que salí del cuarto de servicio y avisé a uno de los generales que me ausentaría un par de días. Era necesario realizar esa visita.

CONTINUARA…

Un poco fuerte, ¿No? Un Ludwig abusando de México de esa manera, simboliza la riña que tuvimos los mexicanos contra los alemanes, ¿O que pensaban, que todo era miel sobre hojuelas? La verdad que no siempre nos llevamos bien. Pero hoy en día nuestras relaciones son buenas. Ya no hay rencores. Bueno, ojala no los haya ofendido con el lemmon, era tal vez inevitable. A decir verdad, es la primera vez que lo manejo de modo violento. Pero siempre con respeto. No soy experta en el tema, sigo siendo un unicornio, pero bueno, para eso uno se informa, jejejeje… Creo que me va a tomar unos dos capítulos mas terminarlo, la historia es muy extensa…

See ya!

Notas: Hetalia es obra de Hidekaz-san. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hetalia.**

**Mis días como Alemania nazi.**

**Capítulo 3.**

_^ ^ Pues yo de vuelta. Ahora vamos a ver una plática entre los dos hermanos, Gilbert y West, como lo suele llamar. Veremos cómo México reacciona a partir de 1942 y muchos eventos, se acercan cosas muy duras y conflictivas, en fin… Todavía hay mucha tela que cortar. No habrá lemmon. I'm sorry, pero creo que en este capi hay que ver el lado serio de Prusia. (Al fin… ^ ^)_

**¡No hables de así! ¡Tú vas a estar conmigo siempre! ¡Me oyes, Gilbert, siempre! **

Llegué de prisa a la casa de mi hermano mayor, Gilbert. Éste se encontraba fuera de ella, sentado en el jardín mientras contemplaba el cielo. El pequeño pollo, Gilbirt que le sigue a todos lados, está a su derecha, al verme, se esconde deliberadamente detrás de mi hermano. Al parecer, mi presencia no es muy bienvenida en este sitio.

-Gilbert… Soy yo, Alemania…

Gilbert deja de ver el cielo. Hay algo diferente en él… No puedo decir de momento que era, pero su mirada ya no era tan altiva como antes. Parecía que lo hubiesen cambiado por alguien más. Bajó los ojos, y dando una palmada al suelo donde se hallaba, me indicó que me sentara a su lado.

-West, me da alegría verte aunque no lo notes… ¿Cómo has estado?

-Eh, yo bien. ¿Y tú?

-Algo cansado. Fastidiado. Jodido, pero bien.

Sabía a qué se refería. Desde 1933 estaba tratando de recuperar los territorios que le fueron arrebatados luego del tratado de Versalles, en el cual yo aceptaba mi derrota. Por ende, Prusia salió perdiendo. Y esa fue una de mis prioridades, pero por desgracia, al hablar con Varsovia, me dio la espalda. El 24 de octubre de 1938, le solicité a Feliks que su Varsovia realizara la devolución de la Ciudad libre de Danzig (unida aduaneramente a Polonia) y el permiso para tender una línea férrea y una carretera a través del corredor polaco, bajo el estatuto de extraterritorialidad.

Simplemente lo rechazó y por ello ataqué a Polonia el 1 de septiembre de 1939. Ahora, en 1942, Gilbert trata de subsistir, y lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él es apoyarlo. Lo que de verdad me intrigaba era su manera de hablar. Parecía que la madurez que no mostró en años la estaba sacando ahora.

-Lamento no haber podido hacer más por ti. Lo siento…

-¿Por qué demonios te disculpas, West? Tú ves por tu casa, yo veo por la mía.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? No admites todavía que estas debilitado… He tratado por todos los medios que recuperes las partes que te han quitado…

-No es ingratitud, West, pero no necesito que veas por mí… Me las arreglaré yo solo… ¿Verdad, Gilbirt?

-¡Carajo!

Me irritaba a sobre manera que se sintiera poderoso, inmune, indestructible… Se estaba cayendo a pedazos y no parecía darse cuenta. O no deseaba darse cuenta. Me dolía en el alma que Gilbert estaba muriendo, poco a poco y yo no podía hacer nada… Yo tenía mis propios problemas y deseaba con el corazón poder ayudarlo, devolverle lo que le fue quitado, darle ánimos…

-Tranquilo, West, no es el fin del mundo, el asombroso yo sigue respirando y sigue siendo fuerte… Ahora que te veo, quiero preguntarte, ¿Sabes que es lo que México está haciendo?

-No… No me importa…

-¡ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! Ni eso tú te lo crees… Ella está dejando que el americano pase por su casa libremente, con sus navíos y aviones… Hizo una especie de decreto el 20 de enero, y ahora E.U. pasa por su casa como si nada… Tan rápido olvidó que somos amigos, o éramos… ¿Qué le pasó?

-No lo sé. Es una traidora. Nunca nos quiso, es eso…

-Mmm… Qué extraño, nadie deja de querer al asombroso yo así nada mas…

-Mejor cambiemos de tema, me desagrada hablar de ella.

-¿No será que alguien la hizo enojar?-Me miraba inquisitivo y algo burlón.

-Yo no le he hecho nada… Bueno, tal vez… Pero su traición viene de mucho más atrás… ¡Deja de verme de ese modo, me helas la sangre!

-Lo sabía, West, ¿Qué le hiciste?

-No, no quiero decírtelo.

-Anda, no seas nenaza… Dímelo, para eso soy tu hermano mayor, quiero ayudarte, aunque solo sea escuchándote. Vamos, West…

-Yo, creo que la lastimé demasiado… No lo creo, lo hice… Soy un idiota.

Conté a detalle, no muy explicito, sobre el día en que abusé de ella, no solo de su físico, sino de su espíritu al dejarle esas marcas como muestra de mi posesión. Du bist mein… Qué malo de mi parte. Gilbert escuchó muy atento, sin interrumpir ni un instante, lo cual me dejó sorprendido. Solo negaba con la cabeza de vez en cuando, o me daba una leve palmada en el hombro. Parecía que iba a llorar pero se contenía.

-Ay, West… No te juzgo, pero solo te pregunto, ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de ello, si la amas tanto?

-No lo sé… Ella me dijo que no podía estar conmigo por lo maldito que estaba siendo… Tiene razón…

-¿Maldito? Esas son palabras que emplearía Inglaterra, no te las digas tú solo, por favor… No eres maldito. Estás influenciado por tu líder. Por el momento yo no puedo hacer nada, pero si te diré algo. Trata de reconciliarte con ella, algo me dice que no voy a estar mucho tiempo contigo, al menos quiero saber que no te dejo solo…

-¡No hables de así! ¡Tú vas a estar conmigo siempre! ¡Me oyes, Gilbert, siempre!

Mis lágrimas cayeron sin remedio y cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba abrazándolo, como cuando era pequeño y él me consolaba cuando me había raspado una rodilla al correr por el jardín. Sentí que sus palabras tenían algo de cierto. Pero me negaba a ello. Él se limitó a pasar su mano por mi espalda, como si tratara de confortarme. Eso solo me hacía sentir más culpable.

-Ya, West, no pareces un soldado, por el amor de Dios… Ya supe lo que ocurrió con Polonia…

-¿Lo que pasó en Auschwitz? ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-No importa, ya sabes que tengo mis contactos. Incluso algunos en Polonia. Es raro que no me entere de nada a pesar de mi actual situación. Me imaginaba que ha eso venias cuando te vi llegar.

-Me da tanta vergüenza… Sabes que yo no soy así, estuve a punto de, de… Me doy asco… ¿Cómo pude siquiera pensar en lastimar a Feliks?

-Como lastimaste a México… No te culpo, lamentablemente está pasando lo que temía, West, todo lo que está ocurriendo en tu casa te está cambiando. Tu corazón se está volviendo como el de tu líder…

-¡No quiero eso! ¡Ya perdí demasiado! México es mía, la amo… No quiero dejar de verla por culpa de mis errores… Gilbert… La necesito…

-Entonces díselo, no seas tan terco. Ella es una nación comprensiva, no creo que tome a mal si vas y le pides que te perdone, por que debes ser honesto, la heriste… No lo olvidará, pero al menos te hablará.

-Es tan fácil decirlo… No sé como lo voy a hacer, ¿Y si no me recibe? No quiero que me haga enojar con su desdén.

-¿Y no lo merecerías? Tampoco esperes que te abra las puertas de su casa de buenas a primeras, debes ser insistente, West…

-Pero no podría soportar que me despreciara… No podría y no por orgullo, me dolería en el corazón… Si es que aun tengo uno…

-West, claro que lo tienes, gracias a él es que sabes que la amas. Quiero que me digas que lo vas a intentar.

-Bien. Lo voy a intentar.

-¡Qué bien!

El resto de la tarde lo pasé a su lado, comimos wrust, bebimos cerveza hasta que perdimos la cabeza, reímos, lloramos, volvimos a reír… Quería que ese momento jamás terminara. Quería permanecer a su lado el resto de mis días, los cuales no se veían llegar. Sin embargo el permiso terminó y me vi en la necesidad de irme. Sentí una extraña sensación al dejarlo. Él reía, pero apostaba que esa era su manera de llorar.

Al regresar, vi que las cosas eran tan terribles como siempre, pero ahora tenían un toque más sádico que de costumbre. Como si la guerra no fuera ya demasiado. Tenía enemigos por todos lados, y ahora debía supervisar que las personas que llevaban a los campos fueran debidamente sacrificadas. Muchos niños judíos eran asesinados junto a sus padres. Yo miraba como suplicaban por la vida de esos pequeños en un vano intento por salvarles la vida.

Lo peor de todo fue cuando una madre quien llevaba a un niño no mayor de seis años me pedía que no los mataran… Se arrodillaba, me halaba de la casaca, yo me hundía en el dolor que emanaban sus ojos azules, y los del niño no eran diferentes a los de su madre. Un soldado intervino y los llevó a ambos a una celda donde posteriormente fueron llevados a uno de los paredones donde murieron acribillados peor que viles delincuentes.

Fui testigo de cómo golpeaban a las mujeres y las violaban. Incluso varios de mis subordinados me invitaban a que hiciera lo mismo. Y estuve a punto de acceder. Me entregaron a una joven no mayor de 16 años. Hermosa, de cabellos castaños, esbelta y de suave piel de porcelana. Ella lloraba y se retorcía, gritaba toda clase de insultos, conocía muchos a pesar de ser judía. Si Hitler los viera, pensé, les amonestaría por mezclar nuestra sangre. Pero ese no era problema, eran obligadas a abortar o ellas lo hacían para que sus descendientes no pasaran por lo mismo.

No pude hacerlo. No me gusta el estupro, y esa chiquilla en cierto modo me recordaba a mi frau México. Estaba lejos de parecerse en el color de cabello u ojos, pero su rostro era tan fino como el de ella. Me suplicaba que la dejara en paz, que no la tocara. Terminé por soltarla y salió corriendo hacia los campos. Quería huir. Uno de los vigías la vio a punto de cruzar una cerca así que le dio un tiro con un rifle.

Si no la hubiera soltado ella habría seguido viva, si Ludwig, ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Aunque la hubieras violado, ya estaba destinada a morir… Ya fuera en las cámaras de gas, fusilada o ahorcada.

La muerte me rodeaba. Cadáveres por todos lados, olor a muertos, carne quemada de los hornos, los rostros cadavéricos de los pobres que eran forzados a trabajar… Todo eso ya era insoportable. Mi hermano en peligro constante, mi México odiándome, Rusia y los aliados atacando sin cesar… Pasaban delante de mí los pobres detenidos en la huelgas, eran sometidos y atados con cadenas. Y al final llevados a las cámaras de gas.

Ahí eran intoxicados por el poderoso veneno, hasta que morían asfixiados. Hitler poco a poco perdió la razón. Estaba más cerca del manicomio que de ganar la guerra, y me ordenaba que me encargara en persona de las ejecuciones mientras que él y los del eje trataban de invadir Moscú. Ante esto, pedí dejar el complejo de Auschwitz.

Ya en 1943, fuimos derrotados en Stanlingrado por los soviéticos, y comenzaron a empujar hacia el oeste y ganar la batalla de tanques en Orel-Kursk en julio. Para 1944, tuvimos que volver a la frontera de Polonia para replegarnos. Los Aliados abrieron un frente en junio de 1944 en Normandía, al tiempo que los soviéticos se convertían en una auténtica marea en el Frente Oriental. Con una media de tres campañas por frente, el constante bombardeo aliado y el agotamiento del petróleo y de las líneas de suministro permitieron que el territorio alemán fuese poco a poco ocupado. Esto ya olía a derrota. Sentía que perdía la razón. Ya no podía mas, era demasiado para mí. Inglaterra y Estados Unidos bombardeaban mi territorio provocando la destrucción de vías de comunicación e industrias. Era difícil el poder suministrar al país lo que necesitaba, y mis fuerzas se iban apagando.

Me enteré de que México se lo estaba pasando de los más cómoda. El 24 de julio de 1944 un grupo de combate de la Fuerza Aérea Mexicana compuesto por dos escuadrones aéreos de combate salen de la antigua estación de Buenavista rumbo a los EE. UU. para recibir entrenamiento como grupo, y así ser enviados luego al frente del Pacífico en Asia, específicamente a las Islas Filipinas, bajo la bandera mexicana aunque integrado a un grupo estadounidense de combate; a este grupo se le dio el nombre de Fuerza Aérea Expedicionaria Mexicana.

El día 5 de abril hubo un evento en San Francisco, E.U. las Conferencias de Paz, donde México participa con una delegación, mismas que fueron la base para la creación de la moderna organización internacional de Naciones Unidas. Logró que Japón se rindiera y firmara su derrota, y homenajeó al escuadrón encargado de ir en su representación para ver como Kiku firmaba su rendición.

Perdido. Así me encontraba, Hitler, bueno, ya no podía con el cargo, y aquellos que se lo hacían saber terminaban arrestados o muertos. Una escena fue la que causó que deseara morir en serio. Los muertos alemanes se estaban acumulando en la calles. De principio esa era algo impactante, pero poco a poco fue algo muy común, el morbo se había perdido y ya nadie lo tomaba como lo que era, algo aberrante. Los cerdos se comían los cuerpos que eran dejados en la vía pública, sin ser enterrados ni nada parecido.

Ante ello, al ver el que valor de la vida se había perdido por completo, que ya a nadie le importaba el final de aquellos que arriesgaron la vida por Alemania, ver a México que se realizaba como un ejército de la mano de ese desgraciado de Alfred y que mi líder estaba indeciso a rendirse a pesar de ver el aluvión que nos caía encima, decidí hacer algo que no hubiera deseado jamás. 1945, corrí lo mas que pude, llegando hasta la entrada a Berlín. Mi ciudad estaba siendo atacada, invadida, el ejército de Rusia había avanzado mucho…

No pude más… Saqué mi pistola y puse el cañón en mi sien. Ya había perdido todo. Me temblaba la mano, puse el dedo en el gatillo con la esperanza de jalarlo y morir, pero no pude. ¡¿Por qué, por qué…?! Me preguntaba una y otra vez al tiempo que golpeaba el suelo árido con los puños.

-¡Ni siquiera tienes los pantalones para suicidarte, sucio insecto!

Al alzar la vista, miré al Ejército Rojo de Rusia ante mí. Iván Braginsky, portando una llave de tubería y una pica de acero. Estaba a unos pasos lejos de mí.

-"Ahora, Ludwig, ¿Qué vas a hacer…?" -"No sé…"

Hasta mi conciencia encontraba divertido verme en tal percance.

CONTINUARA…

La guerra entre Alemania y los aliados fue de lo más cruel y letal. Es cierto lo que escribí sobre los cerdos, nadie sentía pena o vergüenza ante los cadáveres de los caídos y no se ocupaban de ellos. Era tan común verlos, que hasta esos animales los encontraban deliciosos y se los cenaban… El capítulo que viene será el último. En el planeo describir la derrota de los del eje y la desaparición de Prusia. Ya había escrito un fic con ese tema, pero en este voy a hacer algo diferente, aunque con el mismo final.

Gracias a aquellos que dejan review, eso me indica que les está gustando. See ya!

**NOTAS: **Hetalia es creación de Hidekaz Himaruya.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hetalia.**

**Mis días como Alemania Nazi.**

**Capítulo final.**

_Hola ^ ^ Pues me siento feliz de poder terminar satisfactoriamente este fic, el cual me ha costado hacer debido a la investigación que realicé antes de escribirlo. La época nazi no duró muchos años tal como Hitler esperaba, pero lo que es difícil es detallarlo, ya que hay muchos sucesos que bien valen la pena ser mencionados, como la intervención mexicana. Bueno, aquí les dejo mi último capi y espero que les guste. _

**¡Por Dios…! ¡Este debe ser mi castigo!**

-Pobre imbécil... No puede ni siquiera darse un tiro…

Iván se acercaba peligrosamente hacia mí, mostrando la afilada pica y el brillo siniestro de su tubería bañada en sangre. Sangre alemana, sangre que había sido derramada por culpa de las ambiciones innecesarias y estúpidas. Arrodillado en el piso, con las manos apoyadas de modo mediocre sobre mis muslos y viéndolo a la cara, esperé a que atestara el golpe que me aniquilara. Pensaba en mi adorada México, en sus cabellos oscuros y sus bellos ojos castaños. Pensaba en mi hermano, en mi patria y en aquellos más que habrían de perecer.

Iván me dio un golpe en la cara con su tubería, fue tan rápido que no me di cuenta hasta que me hallaba en el suelo escupiendo sangre. Escuchaba su maléfica risa, inundando el lugar. Los demás soldados que le acompañaban se burlaban de mi desgracia y hasta se daban el lujo de insultarme. No. Yo no podía morir en ese lugar, ni en ese momento, ni mucho menos a manos de un sucio comunista. Así que me levanté y corrí sin rumbo fijo, tratando de perderme entre las ruinas de los edificios de mi amada Berlín.

-Señor, se escapa…

-Da, no importa, de cualquier manera lo vamos a capturar, ustedes sigan adentrándose en la ciudad…

Era un alivio momentáneo que no consideraran necesario el atraparme en ese momento, pues lo que quería era refugiarme. Me di un par de puñetazos en la cara, era una auto-reprimenda por ser tan idiota. ¿Cómo se me ocurría pensar en morir? ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en dejarme asesinar, siendo que mi gente me necesitaba? Una vez que me sentí a gusto conmigo mismo, y mis pocas ganas de luchar regresaron, tomé camino al Führerbunker donde estarían refugiados Hitler y sus pocos seguidores.

Y dicho y hecho, ahí estaban escondidos como sabandijas bajo las rocas mientras que el huracán ruso atacaba la ciudad. Al verme, Hitler esbozó una muy falsa y demente sonrisa, se le notaba que no había comido en días, su locura le estaba rebasando. Me senté sobre una caja de madera, tratando de pensar en algo, definitivamente debíamos rendirnos.

-Ya no podemos hacer mas, hay que firmar la rendición y evitar más daños, hemos sido rebasados, ya no podemos seguir peleando.

-Nein!-Gritó Hitler-No mientras pueda pelear…

-Hitler… Usted parece no reaccionar, usted no ha visto lo que yo… ¡Los cerdos devoran los cadáveres de los caídos! ¡¿Acaso perder la guerra no es menos grave que eso?!

-¡No tiene derecho a gritarme, soldado!

Hitler se atrevió a golpearme, no era que me doliera ni mucho menos, pero sabía que todo estaba fuera de control. Negué con la cabeza varias veces, debía convencerlo, después de todo, era el líder del Tercer Reich, aun.

-El Ejército Rojo está allá arriba, en la superficie atacando, devastando la ciudad, y nosotros escondidos en este bunker subterráneo, es hora de…

-No lo diga… No nos vamos a rendir…

Días después, hubo una reunión con comandantes de la milicia. Ahí, Hitler tuvo la idea de suicidarse debido a que estábamos perdiendo la guerra. No podía enfrentar la realidad. Debía rendirse pacíficamente, y tratar de hacer una tregua, o un tratado de paz, por lo menos para poder levantarnos de nuestras cenizas, pero como siempre la locura de Hitler le impidió rendirse, y sin embargo, empezaron a reclutar gente, incluso niños que pudieran pelear por salvar Berlín; los restos del ejército alemán, las juventudes hitlerianas y las Waffen-SS se batían con el Ejército Rojo.

Lamentablemente, con la ciudad sitiada y cruelmente atacada, el 30 de abril de 1945, nuestro líder, aquel que nos daría mil años de periodo nazi, terminó por matarse, en el bunker. Creo que nadie trató de evitarlo. Dos días después, el 2 de mayo, el general alemán Helmuth Weidling se rindió incondicionalmente al general soviético Vasili Chuikov.

Hitler fue sucedido por el Almirante Karl Dönitz, como presidente del Reich, mientras que Joseph Goebbels fue nombrado canciller del Reich, pero se quitó la vida un día después de su nombramiento. Entre el 4 y el 8 de mayo de 1945, el resto de las fuerzas armadas alemanas se rindieron incondicionalmente en toda Europa. Para el 9 de mayo de 1945, la Alemania Nazi estaba acabada. La guerra había sido perdida.

Mi derrota no solo marcaba el final de una era que nunca debió existir, sino que afectó a sobre manera a Prusia. Muchos de sus territorios fueron a pasar a Polonia y a Rusia. A finales de ese año, entre 10 y 12 millones de alemanes huyeron a Prusia para evitar al Ejército Rojo de Rusia, pero lamentablemente, muchos no sobrevivieron el éxodo. Desgraciadamente, para cuando fui a ver de nuevo a Gilbert, había sido demasiado tarde. Los Aliados ya lo habían aniquilado. Mi pobre hermano, mi querido Gilbert… Me acerqué a su lecho, el cual no era más que tierra mojada de su propia sangre. Estaba agonizante, casi sin vida.

Sus ojos miraban al cielo, como aquella tarde que estuve a su lado. Pero ya no eran rojos, eran tan negros como la misma muerte que lo acechaba a cada paso. Me arrodillé de inmediato, sosteniendo su pobre cuerpo. Rusia y Polonia lo habían atacado, junto a los Aliados. Sus brazos carecían de fuerza, y su pecho apenas se contraía en un inútil esfuerzo por respirar. La sangre salía de su boca y nariz, mientras que una herida manaba como llave abierta.

-¡Por Dios…! ¡Este debe ser mi castigo!

Mi grito debió alertar a los Aliados, quienes estaban cerca. Sin embargo, mis lágrimas cayeron sobre el rostro de Gilbert, no podía creer que estaba derrotado, acabado. El pequeño pollo, Gilbirt, estaba a su lado, pero no aleteaba, no piaba. Estaba muerto.

-¡Gilbert…! ¡Háblame! ¡Por favor, no me dejes!

El pobre ya no reaccionaba. Solamente trataba de tomar mi mano. Yo lo hice, y le dije que no se rindiera, que todavía lo necesitaba. Pero el daño provocado por esos malditos Aliados era irreparable. Dirigió su mirada a mí, y una leve sonrisa apareció de pronto.

-We… st… Herna… nito…

-Gilbert, vas a estar bien… Te lo juro, por mi vida…

-Claro… A… Allá… Arri… ba…

-No digas eso, te necesito aquí… Lucha, mein gott…

-West… Ludwig… Ich liebe dich...

Y cerrando los ojos, murió en mis brazos. Su última frase fue Ich liebe dich, Te amo en lengua materna alemana…

-No… Esto no está pasando… Debe ser una pesadilla… Gilbert, cabrón, levántate, no me hagas esto… ¡Gilbert! ¡GILBERT! ¡GILBERT, DESPIERTA, MEIN GOTT! ¡GILBERT!

Sacudía su cuerpo tratando de reanimarlo, pero era inútil Gilbert estaba muerto, y una parte de mi murió junto con él. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve gritando, rogando a Dios que fuera piadoso y me lo devolviera. Mientras lo llamaba, oí unos pasos detrás de mí. No era difícil saber de quienes se trataba. Eran ellos, los malditos Aliados que le habían dado muerte a mi pobre hermano mayor.

Para mi sorpresa, no sentí deseos de venganza, o ganas de matarlos, de romperlos con mis propias manos, pero ya las tenia ocupadas sosteniendo a mí hermano. Inglaterra, liderando a esos imbéciles, se paró delante de nosotros, con esa altiva y maldita mirada arrogante, poblada de cejas. Con los brazos cruzados, viéndonos como poca cosa. Quise decirle toda clase de injurias y maldiciones, quise ofenderlo, decirles todo lo que sentía, pero extrañamente no tuve las ganas de hacerlo. No iba a rebajarme frente al cuerpo de Gilbert, el cual aun estaba tibio.

-Ah, miren lo que trajo el gato, un alemán derrotado…

Su voz era insoportable y apenas acababa de decir una frase. El llanto no se detenía al salir de mis ojos, y no había una razón para ello. Ya me habían dado el peor de los golpes. Ya no tenía nada por lo cual luchar. Ya no podía pelear, ni por mi vida…

-Parece que quería mucho a ese idiot de Prusia. Murió por ser un débil, por no saber defender su casa ni su honor… No era un verdadero hombre…

Inglaterra se estaba pasando de la raya, fruncí el ceño y mostré los dientes cual perro rabioso. No le iba a permitir que hablara así de él…

-Englisch Idioten...! ¡No tienes derecho… No te atrevas a pronunciar siquiera su nombre…!

-¿Con que quieres ir a la tumba junto con él, no es así? No te preocupes, podemos sepultarlos juntos, no hay problema. Aunque, no sé si México quiera ir a su patético funeral…

Era ese maldito de Estados Unidos… Con su falsa y ridícula cara infantil, se plantó delante de mí, sacando un revolver, cuyo cañón puso en mi frente, su sonrisa triunfadora le daba un aire de superioridad, en tanto, Inglaterra le miraba con fastidio, cerrando los ojos.

-Mi frau… Mi amada y schöne frau... Ella no es como tú, y el único patético eres tú, maldito americano… No tienes la menor idea de cuánto los odio a todos…

-Nos odias, pero no me intriga, eres un alemán, y los alemanes son de sangre podrida. Mira a tu alrededor, esto es consecuencia de tu soberbia y tu avaricia. Tu líder quería solamente que los llamados teutones vagaran por Europa como la única raza poderosa, pero mírate… Derrotado, sosteniendo un cadáver, que lastima me das…

-Basta, Alfred, no tienes la necesidad de decirle sus verdades, ya lo sabe. Ahora, tal y como lo hemos planeado, Prusia deja de ser una nación, ahora, ¿Qué vamos a hacer con este hijo ario?-Inglaterra se acercó a su hermano, sin dejar de mirarme con lástima.

-Inglaterra… ¿Qué harías si mataran a tu hermano? ¿No llorarías como yo? ¿No te lamentarías las cosas buenas que jamás le dijiste por orgullo, por temor? No me digas que, que eres tan frío, por que no te creo… Si puedes siquiera imaginar una décima parte del dolor que me embarga, mátame…

-Mon ceur, Alemania, al parecer te estás dejando llevar por esa herida, pero no creo que valga la pena siquiera matarte… Aprende a vivir como un hombre tus derrotas y sal adelante de ellas… yo me niego a verte morir como tu hermano lo ha hecho ya…

Francia, el país del amor… No sé de dónde sacaba el valor para hablarme de esa manera, siendo que habíamos tenido muchos pleitos. No vi ninguna clase de perversión en su mirada, o notado un dejo de burla en su voz, estaba siendo sincero.

-He perdido a mi hermano… No tienes idea de lo que me dices…

-Oh, Alemania… Claro que lo se… He perdido colonias, y no siempre me llevo bien con estos hombres que me acompañan. Pero no me rindo. Aun hay gente que depende de mí, como hay quienes dependen de ti, cherie…

Sonaba razonable. Hay quienes dependen de uno siempre, y no se deben ignorar… De rato, Polonia se acercó a mí, con mirada de repulsión. No pude sostenerle la mirada por mucho, el dolor de tener a mi hermano me hizo vulnerable.

-O sea, ahora el alemán se hace la pobre víctima… Pues no se lo creo…. Ludwig, como te lo dije antes, ¿Acaso crees en Dios? Creo que si, por que ese Dios te ha dado tu merecido. Ahora, por lo que me has hecho, Rusia y yo vamos a tomar la región septentrional, Rusia se la va a anexar y lo vamos a convertir en el óblast entre Polonia y Lituania…

-Feliks… Ya basta… Si tienes lo que deseas, ya déjame en paz… Ya no puedo pelear, ya no tengo a mi hermano… Déjate de estupideces… Todos, déjennos solos…

-Bien, caballeros…-Intervino el horrible anglocejón-Nos retiramos. Dejen a esos dos despedirse. No quiero que la peste a muerto comience a irritar nuestras narices…

Todos se fueron, dejándonos solos. Al fin. Ya no me podía doler lo que dijeran, para bien o para mal. A un lado de Gilbert estaba su espada. Al parecer, había peleado hasta la muerte. Su sangre se lo pedía, le exigía pelear hasta que sus fuerzas se agotaran. Y así lo hizo. Lo dejé a un lado y me puse a escarbar con las manos la tierra que aun estaba impregnada con su sangre. Necesitaba darle sepultura, una tumba digna de recordar a un fiero guerrero caído.

Sentí que las uñas se me desprendían de los dedos, ya sangraban pero seguí escarbando. No quería que me diera la noche. Entonces, alguien se acercó. Si eran ellos, no sabía que iba a hacerles.

-¡Largo, ya tuvieron demasiado riéndose de nosotros, déjennos tranquilos!

-¿Alemania?

Paré de pronto. Esa no era la voz de esos bastardos desconsiderados, era la voz de mi…

-¿Frau?

-Ludwig, lo lamento mucho… De verdad, lo siento… Vine en cuanto pude, pero, ya era tarde… Lo siento…

Al voltear a verla, noté que traía un par de palas, y una cruz de hierro, tan negra como sus cabellos. No vi odio o desprecio en sus ojos, es más, parecían complacidos en ayudarme a sepultar a mi hermano.

-Pero hombre, como eres brusco… Mira nomas como te has dejado las manos… Casi se te caen las uñas…

-México… ¿Por qué me estas ayudando? Si yo te he lastimado, además… ¿Qué no se supone que tú y Estados Unidos son…?

-¿Qué carajos? No me vayas a hacer enojar delante de tu hermano, Ludwig… No tengo nada que ver con ese imbécil. Si, lo admito, le seguí en la guerra, pero solo hasta cierto punto. Yo no lo quiero, no somos ni amigos… No sé qué te haya dicho, pero no somos nada.

-Lamento notarme celoso, pero es que me parece tan raro que vengas a ayudarme, luego de lo que te hice… De verdad que no tengo perdón…

Me arrodillé ante ella, abrazándola por la cintura, respirando el suave olor de chocolate y vainilla que su piel despedía. Mi frau México, a pesar de todo, ahora se encontraba dispuesta a darme su auxilio a pesar de no merecerlo…

-Anda, ya no seas un agachón, vamos a despedir a Gilbert. Lamento tanto el no poder haber evitado que esto pasara…

-Nadie lo pudo evitar más que yo… De haberme detenido a tiempo, el estaría aquí…

-Ya no digas esas cosas. Mejor empecemos, que nos falta por acabar.

-Amy… ¿Aun me guardas rencor?

-No me da gusto lo que me hiciste, pero debo admitir un par de cosas. Uno, ya ha pasado el tiempo, y no soy rencorosa, y dos, si me excitó hacerlo de esa manera. La frase que me dejaste en la espalda casi se ha borrado, pero… Quiero que la hagas verdad, Ludwig…

-¿Por qué? No comprendo, dijiste que era un maldito, que no podías estar cerca de mí…

-Sí, lo dije en su momento, pero… Ludwig, te amo, y el verdadero amor perdona… Yo te perdono…

Volví a soltar el llanto, esta vez porque a pesar de todo, pude ver que al final de todas mis desgracias, tenía la posibilidad de volver a ser feliz. Sepultamos a Gilbert, junto a su pollo, y colocamos la pesada cruz que México traía consigo. Nos quedamos un momento, necesitaba terminar de asimilar que Gilbert ya no estaba, que lo dejaba en ese sitio para siempre.

-Espero que me perdones, hermano… No pude ayudarte más…

-Ah, Alemania… Seguro que nunca te tuvo resentimiento. Lo eras todo para él… Ahora vámonos… Debes levantar tu casa y ver por tu gente. Siempre va a ver alguien que te necesite.

-¿Deja vu? Eso mismo me lo dijo cierto francés engreído…

-¿De verdad? Tal vez si razona un poco, ese loco de Francia.

Y tomados de la mano, nos fuimos de ese paraje tan desolador, dejando no solo a mi hermano atrás, sino aquellas rencillas que se convirtieron en un odio que desencadenó la serie de guerras que nos afectaron a todos. Mi frau estaba conmigo a pesar de todo, como yo pensaba en ella. Ahora solo deseaba poder descansar… Oficialmente, éste alemán podía vivir tranquilo…

**Fin**

Pues me alegro de haber terminado. Espero sus comentarios y que lo hayan disfrutado. Me pone un poco triste el deceso de Prusia, pero bueno, ahí los dejo, y hasta la otra.

**Notas: **Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz-san.


End file.
